Ten Counting Days
by minahoru
Summary: When he left, she started counting. She did suffer without him but not too much. Then she met him. She decided to stop counting, and love once again. ONE-SHOT. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Claimer:** Okay, let's be clear that this is mine. The story, I mean. :D

Dedicated to _crimsoncinnamon-eyes_. Forgive my late Valentine Kris-Kringle for you. I hope you'll like this even though I was late. XD BTW, for everyone's information, this is supposed to be an entry for the Valentine Kris-Kringle of AMICUS forum. But due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to work and pass it on-time. I hate school. I despise it sooo much.

* * *

Ten Counting Days.

minahoru.

**03.03.10**

* * *

_First day without him._

I stared at the white box in front of me. It's not a simple box actually. It has gold carvings and it is elegantly beautiful that you wouldn't think of it as a box of a person who has gone away.

I divert my eyes to _that _person with my dull brown orbs.

"Mikan," a voice called me behind.

Without looking, I replied, "Yeah?"

She tapped my shoulder and reached a hanky to me. I looked at her curiously, "What's that?"

"You're crying." My eyes widen as I immediately touched my cheeks.

Then my fingers felt it.

Wet.

"Why?" I asked. Not pointing the question to anyone.

She slowly snaked her arms to my neck and soon I was found in her arms, leaning on her shoulder, "Ho-Hotaru…"

I sniffed. She tightened her hug, "Shhh."

The words escaped from my mouth, "_I love him…_" followed by a bawl.

--

_Last day of seeing him._

I dropped the daisy on his box as I looked down on him. I squeezed my hands on my sides, bit my teeth and stopped breathing for a moment.

I tried, but a single tear still escaped.

_You liar! _I screamed in my head as I watched it slowly being buried.

"We should go," Hotaru said. I nodded and followed her behind.

--

_First day._

I walked alone in the hallways with tons of books in my hands. I fixed my eyeglass as I entered my classroom.

All eyes were at me.

But I stayed calm as if everything happened is nothing and proceed to my seat.

"I…" my seatmate muttered. I looked at her in such an innocent expression. "Mikan, I…"

"Thanks." I smiled while she blinked, "You are suffering with me, right?"

She nodded, I smirked. "Thanks but I'm not really suffering."

After that, our teacher came. Our gay homeroom teacher came. "My dearest class~"

I almost puke at his wink.

"You have your new classmate!!" The class started to uproar. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come in!!" He said as the boy made his way beside our teacher.

The class went in silence. I slowly turned my lips into a simper.

"Natsume Hyuuga, fifteen." And with that statement, girls went gaga over him.

"Now, please go over to that seat beside that girl on eyeglass and braids." I put my chin to my hand and watch him walk coolly towards me.

He stared at me. I refuse to look back.

Crimson eyes? Of course, I won't look at it. It's the same eye color as _him_.

He took a sit and put his feet on the desk while both hands are at the back of his head.

I frowned, "Put down you feet. It is right on my face."

"Should I be the one to follow orders from a nerd girl? Be smart. Put your head off of the desk."

I cough out a laugh, "I'm smart enough to know that feet aren't supposed to be on the desk."

"And the head?" I faced him. Anger showed.

"Do not mess with me. You don't know me." I warned.

"So do you."

--

_Second day._

I think today is one of the greatest day. It's time to change seats and I have to get a position near the window. Clouds are waiting for me to stare.

I snickered at the boy beside me. "Hey,"

He dropped the book from his face and looked at me, "What?"

"We're changing seats." I beamed a smile, he curled his brows.

"So?"

"I prayed last night not to be beside you."

He raised an eyebrow, "If we're destined, we will."

My jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

"Should we bet?"

"If I win, you'll treat me lunch." I pulled my tongue out.

"And if I win, you'll have to do anything I want you to."

"Deal."

--

_Third day._

I browsed the list of the new seats, again, for I cannot believe that I am still beside that jackass. I let out a groan as I saw my name beside his. Damn, I lost.

Someone neared my ears and whispered, "I won."

I jumped out as blood crept up to my cheeks, automatically putting my hands on my chest, "Oh, _God_. Give me a fright!"

"I won." He repeated.

I put my hand on my side, "I see that."

"You won't back out."

"It's not a question?" I laughed. "A deal is a deal so I won't."

"Good. Now what I want you to do is to be my girlfriend."

I got chocked by my own saliva, snapping my head towards him, "What?!"

He let out a smirk as he tucked in his hands in his pocket and walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

--

_Fourth day._

I walked in his room for he told me to go there after class. Even if I don't want to, it was a deal. Even though I love someone, I still became his girl.

"You're here." He said, putting down his book, walking to me.

He got neared, I backed off. He pulled me, I tried to go back. He put his lips onto mine and my eyes widen as I resist. He bit my lip; I gasped and there, he got the chance to have the entrance.

I hate that he kissed me. But it makes me wonder why the hell I closed my eyes at the near end of my taste of him.

Staring at my orbs, he said, "Love me, Mikan."

It gave me Goosebumps.

"Why should I? We just met."

"No we didn't." He smirked. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "We met long ago with your dead _**ex-**_boyfriend."

--

_Fifth day._

I fixed my eyes on the diary that I had.

_Dear Diary,_

_Natsume Kazuka Hyuuga._

_Today, I met this hawt guy. His face is as beautiful as his name and I think my heart skipped a beat when he was able to save me from falling on the stairs. He was actually introduced by my boyfriend and he is his cousin. I noticed that they have the same eye color which is crimson and which I adore a lot. I think that, that eye was the one who made me fall in love with my boyfriend, Jun Kazuka. _

_Moving on, I was very shocked at the end of the meeting. Because he pulled my hand and placed a soft kiss on it as he whispered in my ear, "I fell in love at you at first site so I'll definitely snatch you away from Jun." I blushed then he walked away saying, "Even if he is a family…"_

_And even if Jun is right beside me after Natsume's back is nowhere to be seen, I muttered under my breath that I shall wait for that day that I will be his girl._

I placed my hands on my wide opened mouth. As I asked myself,

Did I really love Jun back then? How come I thought of this thing?

Then I cried. I'm such a bitch.

--

_Sixth day._

I continued to cry under the Sakura tree. But right now, I was crying in front of him. My diary is on his hands.

"Why are you crying?" He asked but I didn't answer.

He stood up, reaching my cheeks. I flicked. "Don't touch me."

"You don't love Jun."

"Yes I do!"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"You never love him."

"I do! Yes I do!!"

"You love me."

"Yes--"

I caught my breath. He smirked. "You love me."

I shook my head as I closed my eyes, letting out some tears.

"You love me."

I turned my back on him. But before I ran away, he took a grasp on my wrist. He pulled me into a hug and run his fingers on my hair, "You love me. You have to."

--

_Seventh day._

"Jun introduced me to you because he already knows about his sickness."

We were sitting on a bench near the sea. I continued to listen to his explanation since I asked him what he mean about I had to love him.

"He told me that if he is going away, he has to make sure that you will go on the hands of a perfect man. And that he said it was only me. He trusts me."

"Why did you agree?"

"Because I owe him my life. He saved me from a rushing car. So I promised him that I will make you fall in love with me."

"Did you really fell in love with me on our first meeting?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Your smile."

--

_Eighth day._

I've been counting the days till Jun left me. I think it has been ten days since his funeral. If someone would ask me why I was counting it, I'm sorry but I don't know the answer too. Maybe it is because I am counting the days till I will forget which number I am already. Once I forgot the number, I'll also forget about Jun. It seems to be silly but it can be the reason. Or maybe I am counting the days that I had a great memory of. Because Jun was a great memory of mine and Natsume will become a good memory too.

I curled my body into a ball with my head on Natsume's lap. He looked down on me, I looked up.

"You love me, right?" He asked as we both looked at the stars beneath us.

"Well, I have no choice. You love me."

"You do have a choice. It is just that the choices are limited." I giggled.

"I love you." I said, finally gaining his look.

"Really?"

"Hmm, you don't believe me?"

He smirked, "I love you too."

"Why are you ignoring my question?" I pouted as he raised a brow.

"Did I? I stated my answer."

"No you didn't?!"

"You should put out that eyeglass of yours. Your brain doesn't fit your look."

"What?!"

"See? If you want to look like a genius, act like one. You can't even hear me although I'm almost shouting."

"I'd rather be stupid."

"Why's that?"

"This stupid me, loves you. If I were a genius, I wouldn't love a guy like you."

"Same here."

The counting shall end. I don't want to count the days that I'll have with Natsume.

Because it can be too short like when I was in love with Jun.

* * *

A/N: I think I told crimsoncinnamon-eyes that I will make it beautiful?? . Sorry! It's really lame~~~ Add the fact that it is not a HUMOR fic. Neither a Hurt/ Comfort one XDD. Forgive meee. And to others, please tell me if I have some grammatical errors.

I beg for crimsoncinnamon-eyes's forgiveness. One-shot has never been my forte…

minahoru.


End file.
